familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Linn County, Kansas
Linn County (county code LN) is a county located in East Central Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 9,656. Its county seat is Mound City, and its most populous city is Pleasanton. Linn County is a part of the Kansas City Metropolitan Area. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 2004, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.74%) is land and (or 1.26%) is water. Adjacent counties * Miami County (north) * Bates County, Missouri (east) * Vernon County, Missouri (southeast) * Bourbon County (south) * Allen County (southwest) * Anderson County (west) * Franklin County (northwest) National protected area * Marais des Cygnes National Wildlife Refuge Demographics ]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 9,570 people, 3,807 households, and 2,748 families residing in the county. The population density was 16 people per square mile (6/km²). There were 4,720 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.50% White, 0.63% Black or African American, 0.48% Native American, 0.14% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.16% from other races, and 1.06% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.91% of the population. There were 3,807 households out of which 28.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.70% were married couples living together, 6.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.80% were non-families. 24.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 25.00% under the age of 18, 6.70% from 18 to 24, 24.30% from 25 to 44, 25.70% from 45 to 64, and 18.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 100.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,906, and the median income for a family was $42,571. Males had a median income of $31,720 versus $22,287 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,009. About 7.80% of families and 11.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.20% of those under age 18 and 9.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2009 estimate): * Pleasanton, 1,277 * La Cygne, 1,075 * Mound City, 762 (county seat) * Linn Valley, 568 * Parker, 299 * Blue Mound, 275 * Prescott, 265 There are several lake communities in the county (Linn Valley Lakes, Lake Chaparral...), which are quick getaways for city dwellers who spend their weekends or holidays there. Townships Linn County is divided into eleven townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Centerville || 12350 || || 389 || 2 (5) || 206 (79) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Liberty || 40200 || || 908 || 5 (14) || 166 (64) || 0 (0) || 0.17% || |- | Lincoln || 40825 || || 2,251 || 18 (47) || 125 (48) || 11 (4) || 7.84% || |- | Mound City || 48775 || || 1,421 || 11 (29) || 129 (50) || 0 (0) || 0.16% || |- | Paris || 54375 || || 494 || 3 (8) || 167 (65) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |- | Potosi || 57175 || || 2,080 || 14 (37) || 144 (56) || 1 (0) || 0.52% || |- | Scott || 63550 || || 641 || 4 (10) || 163 (63) || 1 (0) || 0.73% || |- | Sheridan || 64700 || || 560 || 5 (13) || 116 (45) || 0 (0) || 0.19% || |- | Stanton || 67875 || || 169 || 2 (6) || 78 (30) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Valley || 72925 || || 157 || 2 (4) || 94 (36) || 6 (2) || 5.91% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Map of Linn County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Pleasanton USD 344 * Jayhawk USD 346 * Prairie View USD 362 See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Linn County, Kansas * [[USS Linn County (LST-900)|USS Linn County]] (LST-900) References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Linn County * [http://www.linncountynews.net/ Linn County News] (local newspaper) ;Additional information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * 2010 Linn County Map, KDOT * 2011 Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * 2011 Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * 2005 Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:established in 1867 Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Linn County, Kansas